


Awakenings

by ranguvar82



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awake The Snake, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: A shriek like the demons of Hell sounded through the room.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104
Collections: AwakeTheSnake





	Awakenings

Awakenings

A shriek like the demons of Hell rang through the darkened bedroom. The lump under the covers moved, and a hand reached out and slapped the alarm clock across the room, shattering it against the wall. Tousled red hair, grown long and tangled from lack of treatment, poked out from the blankets, followed by a bleary eyed demon. Crowley blinked, yawned, then nearly leapt off the bed in shock as a voice came from the darkened room.

"I must say, your alarm is hideous."

"A..An...Aziraphale?!" There was the sound of snapping fingers, and light flooded the room. Aziraphale waved at him. "I..uh...wha...how...?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up, so I came over to make sure I would be here, and..."

"Aziraphale. How long have you been here?"

Aziraphale blushed. "Err...since about...June, I think."

"Ngk." said Crowley.

“Only after you hung up, I sat there for a long while just staring at my phone, trying to convince myself that it would be okay for me to come over, since we can’t actually get sick, but then I’d start thinking about all the people I knew that **were** getting sick, and how it would look if I just popped out of my shop to go gallivanting about, and what if I got caught, and...”

“Aziraphale.” 

“Hmm?” 

“When you say June, do you mean, literally since the first or...”

“Oh!” The angel blushed. “No, no I’ve only been here about...a week. I think. I’ve never been good at keeping track of the days. I came over, um...Thursday, I think it was. But we can do that now! Go visit our lov...uh, visit friends. And family. I uh...I got your mail, too. It’s on the counter. Didn’t even know you got human mail.”

Crowley snorted and climbed out of bed. Aziraphale flushed red at the sight of him in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs with… “Crowley, are those ducks?!”

“Mmmnnnnyeah.” The demon was red as his hair. “Look, I went to bed quick all those months ago. Grabbed them out of my drawer without realizing, okay?” 

Aziraphale blinked, then his eyes went wide. “Crowley...are...are those the briefs  **I** got for you?” 

Crowley looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet. “Might be.”

Aziraphale felt a surge of affection. A few years ago, he had decided to give Crowley what the humans called a ‘gag gift’ to celebrate, well, the angel couldn’t remember, but he knew it had been something important. He had been gloriously smashed when he found the perfect gift in a little boutique-a pair of black boxer briefs with little yellow ducklings wearing sunglasses. He had snapped them up, proudly(and more than a little drunkenly) presenting them to Crowley that night. The demon, who had been just as drunk, had  accepted them with a happy drunk cry of “They’re wearing sunglasses!” and attempted to hug Aziraphale(but ended up face planting on to the floor) 

Aziraphale had thought that once he sobered up Crowley would have burned the silly things. “You kept them.”

“Uh, well, they’re really comfy, and um...yougavethemtome.”

“Oh, Crowley...” Aziraphale came over and cupped Crowley’s cheek. “What ever did I do to deserve you?”

“Angel, I ask myself that every blessed day.” He leaned forward, and Aziraphale placed his hand over his mouth. “Ngl?”

“My dearest, before we get to what I hope is a very long kissing session, I have one request.”

“Mmmf?”

“Brush your teeth.” 


End file.
